A rich communication suite (RCS) service is a mobile communication service for transferring multimedia data, such as voice, video, text, or the like, based on status information of counterparts stored in an address book of an electronic device, such as a smartphone or a tablet PC.
The RCS service has been deployed on a commercial scale primarily by European communication carriers and Korean communication carriers. However, the presence service is defined as an option function in a RCS communication protocol, and therefore, communication carriers that operate the presence server may not provide a presence service defined as an option.